A Playful Demon's Love
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a little Yaoi Boy's Love story that popped in my mind. The pairing is Amaimon and Rin Okumura. If you don't like BoyXBoy or this pairing, then don't read. It's rated Mature for the second chapter. You've been warned.
1. The Love of a Demon

My heart raced as my breath shortened, causing me to pant heavily. Sweat glistened off my body, making my clothes cling to it. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. My face, legs and arms were sore from all the poundings I was getting. I stared into his raven eyes with my blue ones. As many times as I fought this guy, I can never beat him. His lips were curved into a cheshire like smirk. His mouth sucked on a lollipop. His body was unscathed from any bruises. I landed only a few punches and kicks in.

"You're fun to play with, even though it would be more fun if you could tap into father's true power." He told me.

Our fight was nothing, but a game to him. His eyes continued to stare down at me. As he finished his sucker, he flicked the rest from his fingers and jumped down, landing in front of me. I took a step back when he inched towards me.

"I do know what would be equally as fun, though." He whispered to me.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I stared at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, sort of crept out.

He took another step towards me, until he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the metal bars of the coaster we stood under. My body started to tense up. Without hesistation, he captured my lips with his. I widened my eyes in disgust as I tried to push him off. He nibbled on my bottom lip, playfully. I kept my lips shut; my stubbornnes kicking in, but he kept nibbling, getting harder. A little blood trickled out, so I was forced to part my lips. After licking up the blood, his tongue roamed every inch of my mouth. I felt my face burn as I shut my eyes tightly. Was I actually enjoying this? He then pinned my arms above my head with his hands. He parted from my lips and sent butterfly kisses down to my neck, where he began sucking at it. His hands traveled down and unbuttoned a few buttons from my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I felt his hands rub my chest, gently.

"A...Amaimon...", was the moan that escaped from my lips.

I closed my lips, so another moan won't come out. I can't believe I was actually enjoying this.

"Rin!" I heard a few voices call out to me.

Amaimon parted from my neck and stared into my eyes. My face was burning up more as my eyes glared daggers at him.

"I was right, that was fun. We should do that again sometime, brother."

After that, he escaped by jumping away. Shiemi, Shima, Bon and the others came running towards me. My hands held my mouth tightly as my heart raced.

"Are you okay?" Shiemi asked me worriedly.

I couldn't speak, since my heart was racing so much, so I just nodded my head up and down.

"What happened?" Shima asked me.

"And why is your face red?" Bon asked me too.

I tried to calm my heart down and force the blush on my face down.

"He escaped", was all I could mananged to say.

Bon scoffed at me.

"Typical" was all he said, before turning around and walking away.

"Okumura-sensei is waiting at the exit." Shiemi told me.

I nodded my head as I followed them from far behind. I thought about Amaimon and what happened between the two of us. I couldn't be actually falling for him, right? I shook my head as I tried to clear that thought. I guess I'll just have to find out.


	2. A Demon's Play Toy

**A Playful Demon's Love**

**A Demon's Play Toy**

Even though earlier I shook that thought out my mind, I've been thinking about it all day. I lied in my bed and sighed heavily. I stared at my ceiling and thought about Amaimon. I embraced the back of my head with my arms and crossed my right leg over my knee, tapping my right foot. Yukio was out on a late night mission, so I was alone for the time being. My thoughts were cut off when my window opened. I sat up slowly and stared at the silhouette jumping in through the window, landing on the carpet. The shadow became clearer as I turned on the lamp next to my bed. It was revealed to be Amaimon. The kiss we shared came into mind, causing my cheeks to heat up a bit,

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily, trying hide the nervousness in my voice.

"I wanted to continue our fun from earlier." He answered me as he walked up towards the bed.

"What fun?" I yelled at him again, this time my face heating up.

Amaimon stared at me with his onyx eyes and pushed me down onto my bed. He leaned himself in between my legs as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I tried to squirm myself free from his grasp, but I failed miserably. His tongue started to roam every inch from my mouth again, earning a moan from my lips. I cursed myself in my head for moaning again. I fought him back with my tongue, trying to gain back my dominance. As our tongue fought, Amaimon's hands traveled down to my chest, unbuttoning my white shirt. I growled lowly when Amaimon won the dominance. He parted from my lips and sent butterfly kisses down my neck, sucking my soft spot, earning another moan from my lips.

"Amaimon…" I moaned out.

He then started nibbling on the same spot, causing me to gasp. I moaned again when his lips started sucking up the blood that came out. After finishing with unbuttoning my shirt, he slid it off my shoulders and threw it on the floor. While doing that, I took off his jacket, undid his tie and slid off his shirt over his head.

I can't believe that I want to go further with this. My mind is blank, so it's not processing right. My body is moving on instinct.

Amaimon lightly kissed from my neck down to my chest. He licked over my left erected nipple, while massaging the right, causing me to moan out loud again. After that, he placed his lips on it and began sucking on it. Then he switched to my right and did the same and massaged the left.

"Ahh….Amaimon…."

His lips and his tongue were so soft and wet against my bare skin. I didn't want to admit this, but my body liked it a lot.

Amaimon ran his tongue down my chest, past my stomach and stopped at my pants. He unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned the jeans and slid them off me, along with my boxers. As he did that, I grabbed his pants and slid them off him, throwing it on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

Now we were completely bare naked. The warmth of our bare bodies touching actually turned me on.

Amaimon continued to run his tongue down my body, until he stopped at my erected member. Both of his hands grasp it gently, causing me to gasp again. I looked down and watched as he placed his lips on it and licked around the tip of it. I groaned and growled again, my face blushing.

"Stop teasing me, you bastard." I angrily told him.

"Hai, Hai Rin-kun…." He mumbled to me.

Then he licked down the shaft of my member, before placing the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down slowly as he sucked gently on it. I actually moaned louder than before.

"Ahhh…Amaimon!"

I arched my back as he picked up his pace, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, causing pleasure shroud my entire body.

I never felt this good in my entire life. The warmth of lips mouth and saliva was unbearable to me, driving me crazy.

I moaned out one last time, before I felt myself come inside his mouth. I watched as Amaimon parted from my still erected member and licked my white liquid off his lips and swallowed it. I lost my breath a bit as I stared up at him, but then I looked down at his member. My lips curved into a smirk.

"Looks like somebody is more excited than I am." I teased him.

He looked down at his own member and then back up at me.

"Yes, only Rin-kun has the effect on it. Rin's body excites him, making him want it more and more."

What he said made my whole face blush like crazy. I turned my head the other way, avoiding his gaze.

Amaimon grabbed my chin and roughly kissed me again, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I didn't bother to fight for dominance this time because I knew I would lose. His kiss was to distract me from him pounding himself inside me after positioning himself at my entrance. I screamed into our kiss as I felt the pain coming. Amaimon parted from my lips and places his to my ear whispering "The pain will soon subside. Please bear with it for a little bit longer". I had no choice, but to nod my head. He kissed me again as I felt him push his member deeper inside me, hitting my spot. Then he started thrusting himself back and forth in a slow pace. He parted from my lips as he started to lose his breath, panting. He stared into my eyes deeply and me into his, panting also. Amaimon started quickening his thrusting pace, going faster, as fast his body would let him go. I kept panting louder and louder, until it turned into loud moans of pleasure.

"Ahhh…Amaimon! Harder!"

He obeyed my request and thrusted his hardest into me, not stopping at once. My legs embraced his waist tightly and started grinding against his member, wanting more of him. My moans grew louder and louder, until it became full blown screams, me screaming out his name over and over. All of this pleasure was driving me nuts. I couldn't handle it nor could my brain process it. Our bodies glistened with sweat and were becoming one as heat and ecstasy embraced our bodies. Amaimon was moaning out more and more, until he gave my entrance one final thrust with his member, before I came first with him coming inside me afterwards. We both had a orgasm together. He pulled himself out of me and rested beside me on my bed, still panting heavily and sweating. I breathed hard as I tried to relax my body.

"Thanks brother. I had a real fun time with you tonight. We should play like this again another night." He whispered to me.

I blushed again as he gently kissed the top of my head.

I can't deny my feelings anymore. I have fallen for this demon, the Earth King, Amaimon. I love this guy and now I have to live with it. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips onto his. I slowly parted from him and stared into his eyes.

"I love you….." I whispered to him.

After my confession, I felt myself slipping away into my internal darkness, but before I blacked out, I heard Amaimon whispered in my ear "I feel the same for you, brother". He kissed my cheek afterwards, earning a smile from my lips. I then drifted into my slumber, hopefully having pleasant dreams. My heart sank slightly when I realized that the next morning, I won't wake up to him beside me, but I completely understood why. Our relationship must be kept a secret. Not even my own twin brother must know about it. I hate lying to him, but it's something I must force myself to do. I'll do anything to stay in this relationship. Absolutely anything. With that, I fell into my own consciousness.


End file.
